


Right Now.

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [10]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: As the weekend approaches, Hades calls in a request for a favor from some acquaintances in the Underworld.Meanwhile, he also receives a late night phone call from his beloved Persephone.





	Right Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: **STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN.** Enjoy your much awaited return of the smutty smut smut. Read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

“Alecto.”

“Your Majesty! How in the Styx are you, Hades?”

“I’m stupendous,” Hades said, inhaling a long puff on his cigar. “How have you been, love?”

“Not too shabby,” Alecto replied. “But it’s pretty late at night, Your Majesty… Usually you only call in this hour if you need some… work done.” 

It was well after ten o-clock in the evening. Hades was seated at his desk, in his office at home. Donning a black satin night robe that brushed his thighs, he was wearing nothing else but a pair of snug boxer briefs. With his cigar hanging loosely between his lips, Hades took another puff before nestling it in a nearby ashtray. In front of him was his laptop with a couple of browser tabs open.

On the other end of the phone, Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaera were lounging in Alecto’s living room, watching movies during their sister pajama party. Alecto’s golden skin was adorned in a black satin teddy and matching satin shorts. Tisiphone wore a longer pink silk nightgown, and Megaera was wearing purple and white striped flannel pajamas, curled underneath a blanket. The trio had munched on popcorn incoherently until Alecto’s phone rang.

“Funny you should mention that,” he uttered. “When was the last time you talked to your sisters?”

“Oh, they’re always around, Your Highness. Here, let me put you on speakerphone…” 

“Ladies, are you there?”

“is that HADES!????” Tisiphone exclaimed excitedly. 

“King Aidoneus?” Megaera squealed.

Hades chuckled. “Well aren’t you all a sight for sore eyes…. I think?”

“Greetings Your Majesty,” Megaera cooed softly.

“Hello, Your Highness,” Tisiphone yelled from her side of the couch.

“Hello, dearest furies. I hate to trouble you at this bewitching hour, but I am indeed in need of your services.” 

“Anything for you, Aidoneus….” Megaera fluttered her eyelashes as she looked lovingly at the phone. Tisiphone threw a pillow in her direction. 

“Chill out there, thirsty!” Tisiphone whispered.

Megaera’s eyes squinted in anger. 

“Both of you HUSH!” Alecto glared at them. From her phone, Hades was laughing.

“Ladies,” he interjected. “I am so sorry to intrude, but I am in need of your assistance. Earlier in the week, a tabloid reporter captured a picture of me and my lady friend.”

Megaera groaned, causing Tisiphone to throw another pillow in her direction. 

“They’re really together?!” Megaera cried dejectedly.

Tisiphone flew from her end of the couch to clasp her hand over Megaera’s mouth.

“The King is speaking,” she said coldly. “Mind your tone.”

“HEY!” Alecto snarled. “KNOCK IT OFF.”

Hades laughed softly. “Megaera, I thank you for your touching sentiment. But I do take issue with this publication. Although I am very fond of…”

His voice trailed off as a wave of emotion came over his heart, at the thought of how he felt towards Persephone. Is it just being fond of someone? Or more?

“…. Excuse me. Although I am very fond of her, the blasphemous allegations and claims of me being a sugar daddy, and my lady friend being mislabeled a nymph; I cannot tolerate that. She is very much a Goddess.”

“You want us to find the guy, then?” Megaera said with a small voice. “She must be a hell of a woman to capture _your_ heart. And she’s got to be pretty special if you need our help.”

Hades sighed in relief. “That means more than you know, Megaera. Thank you.”

“What information can you give us, oh King?” Tisiphone asked.

“Right now, I’m going to email you information about the publishing company, as well as the tabloid itself.”

“And what do you want us to do when we find ‘em?” Alecto inquired.

Hades’ pupils transformed to be an unsettling jet black. 

“Whomever is responsible. Be it one person, or one hundred: Φέρτε τα σε μένα, που ζουν.”

The three sister’s eyes glowed red with wicked delight upon hearing his command. 

A beep on his phone jarred him from his stage of rage, and his eyes returned to their normal blue hue. Looking at his phone, he saw that Persephone was calling from the other line.

“I hate to cut this short, my furies, but I have another call. We’ll be in touch.”

“Goodnight, Your Highness!” the three of them chimed over each other. 

“Goodnight, dear Furies.” 

Switching to the incoming call, Hades put the phone on speaker and set it down.

“Yeeeeess,” he elongated, typing on his laptop to send his messages to the Furies.

“Hi!” Persephone squealed excitedly.

“Hello, sweetness. How are you?”

“I’m… I’m okay, I think.” 

Hitting the send button on his keyboard, he looked at his phone with concern.

“What happened, love?”

“It’s just been a bad couple of days,” she said, sniffling slightly.

“Tell me about it,” Hades said, resting his forehead in his hands.

“Oh I know…”

“No seriously,” Hades said, sitting up. “Tell me about it.”

“Most of it is just… having a hard time at school, I guess.”

“Do you need me?”

“Well, I’ll always need you,” she chuckled. “But I think I’ll be okay for right now. I’m talking to you, and that’s helping a lot.”

“Sweetness… know this. I will always be there for you; all that you have to do is ask. If you ever need help my help, just call me, and I will be there like lightning. In fact, you don’t even have to use the phone. Just pat the ground twice.”

Persephone was silent, taken aback by the King’s generous offer.

“Pat the ground twice?” she questioned.

“Yes,” he said softly. “It’s strange, but that innate ability to be summoned comes with being one of the three judges of the realms.”

“Well, I hope that I don’t ever have to interrupt you like that. You’re already so busy.”

“I will always make time for you, just as I am now.”

Persephone giggled. She was lying in her bed, amidst a pile of pink blankets and pillows, wrapped in a towel from the shower she had taken just a few minutes earlier.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling. 

“No thanks necessary,” Hades said, taking another puff of his cigar. “It’s what you do when you care for someone.”

Persephone blushed deeply, and though he could not see her reaction, Hades grinned from ear to ear. 

“Tell me, Sweetness, what are you up to on this fine evening?”

“I just got out of the shower actually... I’m putting on some body oil, so my skin doesn’t get too dry.”

Hades felt his dick twitch at the thought of seeing Persephone naked once again, touching her skin gently.

“Fates that would have been a sight to see,” he breathed.

Persephone bit her bottom lip. “And what would you do, if you saw such a thing?” 

Grinning wickedly, Hades set his cigar down and reached inside his boxers to massage his growing cock. 

“If I saw such a sight, I would marvel at the beauty that stood before me.” 

“You always flatter me so, Hades. I suppose you would find it enjoyable, a pretty pink Goddess in the nude…”

Hades was pumping the shaft of his dick vigorously. Closing his eyes, he moaned a small bit at imagining Persephone before him, with beads of water resting upon her shoulders as she sat upon the bedside, stroking herself all over. 

“And what are you doing over there?” Persephone purred softly.

Inhaling sharply, he paused to regain composure.

“Um… nothing,” Hades replied, clearing his throat. “Nothing at all.”

“You’re lying” she said mischievously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denied in a sing-song lilt.

“That’s too bad. It almost sounded like a moan of pleasure… as if you were touching yourself.”

“Really?”

“Really. And it is such a shame, because I would enjoy hearing that,” she purred.

Hades dick grew as hard as steel from hearing her statement. He resumed stroking himself, as a small moan from Persephone escaped from the speaker.

“Pray tell. One would ask what _you’re_ doing over _there_, little goddess.”

She let out a naughty giggle in between short breaths and moans. 

“Mmmm. If you must know, I’m… touching myself, wishing that you were here.”

“Gods I wish that I was,” Hades moaned, no longer trying to disguise his arousal.

“You sound so sexy, Your… mm-mm-Majesty.”

“Just for you, Sweetness… Oh Gods…. Fates alive, I w-ww-want you…”

“Ah! I… want you, Hades. I want you, to… fuck me…”

Another moan came from the speaker, loudly. Hades was beside himself with heat, jack hammering his steel shaft as small dribbles of pre-cum leaked from the head of his dick. Hearing the object of his affection moaning and knowing that she was pleasuring himself aroused him even more. He paused long enough to put his phone to his ear, so he could hear her directly.

“How would you want me to fuck you, Sweetness?” he breathed into the mouthpiece.

Persephone was trying to control her breathing as she fingered herself and stroked her clit. With her legs bent slightly and spread completely, she swirled her own juices around her clit as she arched her back, trying to delay her impending orgasm. 

“Gaia…. I need to feel every inch of that dick inside of me. I want you to … oh Gods… I want you to take me from behind…. And smash into me…. Hard…. Fucking… Fucking Fates…. I want you to cum inside of me.” 

Her breath shortened as she massaged her clitoris more, stopping to dip fingers inside of her wet pussy to lubricate her folds and clit with the juices. 

“I can’t take anymore Sweetness,” Hades snarled. “I need you… I need to fuck you, RIGHT now.”

Persephone paused for a moment. 

“Right now?”

“_Right now._”

Persephone jumped from her bed and landed on the ground softly, like a cat. Giggling, she extended her hands and pat the ground, two times in rapid succession. 

Instantly, the dim lighting that she had in her bedroom disappeared, and all that was left was the lighting from her phone. She stood up and turned about, looking to see what would happen next. A blue and black cloud of smoke appeared before her, and she could make out Hades’ silhouette from within the vapor. His eyes opened, as his pupils were entirely white. As the smoke disappeared, he stretched out his arms and pulled Persephone to his body, wrapping her in a warm embrace. Burying her head in his chest, she squeezed him as tightly as she could.

“I missed you, my love,” she said softly.

“I missed you more, little goddess.” 

He broke their embrace to kiss her sweet lips, inhaling as he tasted her. She smelled of roses, and her skin was moist and glistening from the body oil.

Removing his robe as they continued their kiss, he guided her body to the bed. Laying on her back, Persephone reached down to stroke Hades’ rock-hard dick, discovering the remnants of the pre-cum from the head of his cock. He hovered above her as he grabbed one of her thighs, bringing her hips closer to his own. He broke the kiss to lick upon her neck. She laughed mischievously as she circled her fingers around the head, and he moved his hips back and forth in her grip, moaning into her mouth. 

Guiding his dick to her yearning pussy, Persephone teased herself with it, holding the head of his swollen shaft at her entrance, and moving it up to her clit and back down as she lubricated it with her sweet serum. 

“Don’t we have some unfinished business, kitten?” he said, nibbling the flesh of her neck.

“Gods,” she moaned in his ear.

Hades stood up on his knees and pulled his boxer briefs down even further. His eyes glowed red with passion. 

“Turn over, sweetness,” he said softly.

Persephone responded to his command and flipped to lay down on her stomach. Her head and breasts rested on a pillow while her rolling hips and bountiful asscheeks remained in the air, fully exposing her pretty pussy as an offering for the King. Grinning devilishly, Hades leaned down to lick her delightful snatch, slurping some of her juices. Immediately Persephone moaned into the pillow, squeezing it tightly. Placing both hands on either side of her hips, Hades brought his meal closer to his face as he lapped at her fluids even more, giving Persephone an instant orgasm. As she bucked her body beneath him, Hades then stood up to his knees again and entered her exposed opening, still quaking with the aftershocks of her climax. 

“Fires in Tartarus! Shit!” she moaned.

“Quiet, my love,” he said with labored breaths. “You have houseguests…”

It is true, as Persephone was roommates with Artemis, who did not allow men upon her property. 

Hades then reached down to stroke Persephone’s clit as he slammed into her. She did her absolute best to withstand the pleasure but could not help but to let out moans of ecstasy as she climaxed yet again, soaking his dick as it pummeled her tight pussy. 

Her wetness was driving him insane. He was nearing his own climax as well. 

Persephone curled her toes as she let out another moan. Her asscheeks were bouncing off of Hades sleek, toned hips, and her back was glistening with sweat. Hades was trying to control his breathing to the best of his ability, but the slick walls that clasped his thick cock were trying to suck the climax out of him with every stroke he gave.

Hades lifted Persephone’s torso up and clasped a hand around her mouth. He held her body to his as he let loose a barrage of hard thrusts into her. She screamed a stifled cry of pleasure as he tightened his hold around her mouth. 

“_I_ -**thrust**\- _told_ -**thrust**\- _you_ -**thrust**\- _to_ -**thrust**\- _be quiet_.” 

Another climax erupted from between her legs and dripped down Hades’ balls and thighs. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body went limp, trembling in the aftershocks of pleasure. It was just enough to send Hades over the edge as he came, grunting into her ear, thrusting into her pussy with vigor as his body tensed. He released his load inside of her slick, hot walls, as they pulsed around his dick like a heartbeat. She bit one of his fingers in pleasure as he clutched her body tightly, slowing his pumps and thrusts as his dick expelled everything that it had. 

Breathless, he kissed her gently on her neck and shoulders while still holding her, his hips still pressed up against her asscheeks. Persephone quivered slightly in his arms, as he withdrew himself finally and laid her down gently, stroking her skin with a soft touch. 

“Are you okay, kitten?” he asked.

“I’m just fine, Hades,” she replied, smiling contently. 

He pulled his boxers back up to his waist and laid next to Persephone, still stroking her skin. Reaching over to get her towel, he wiped her pussy gently to clean up some of the fluids that had made a mess in the middle of her mattress.

“You’ll probably need to change your sheets, Sweetness.”

She chuckled. “You’re right. I will.”

A knock at her bedroom door interrupted the serene moment. 

“Persephone, what’s going on in there?” Artemis asked.

Both of their heads jerked towards the door.

Instantly, they looked at one another. Hades hopped up. Persephone pouted. He found his satin robe and draped it over Persephone’s shoulders, as she quickly tied it. Giving her a kiss goodbye, he stroked her cheek in his hand.

“Μέχρι να συναντηθούμε ξανά,” Hades said softly, his eyes glowing white once more. His body began to disappear.

“Yes, my love,” she said in return, as his kiss turned into a cloud of smoke.

Artemis opened the door and turned on the light. 

“Um…. Are you okay?” she asked. 

“I’m alright, why do you ask?” Persephone said sweetly.

“I just thought I heard a noise or something… When did you get that robe? Is that satin?!”

“Oh this?” Persephone smiled to herself. “It was… a gift.”

Persephone hummed to herself as she began to remove her blankets and sheets from her mattress. 

“Speaking of gifts, exactly what happened in the underworld again?” Artemis said, crossing her arms.

“Honestly, Artie, I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you.” Persephone was grinning from ear to ear, thinking of Hades.

“I’m worried about you Perse.”

“I’m a big girl, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“You say that but… there have been people talking…”

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Φέρτε τα σε μένα, που ζουν: Bring them to me, living. (“alive” didn’t translate well.)  
Μέχρι να συναντηθούμε ξανά: Until we meet again.
> 
> ♥ to my Red for the beta read and edits. 
> 
> As always thank you for the hits, kudos and comments. Be sure to click on my username and then subscribe from my main page, so that you get notified for everything I write. Let me know what you think too!


End file.
